Snow covered rose
by Savvy0417
Summary: It's the holidays in Station Square filled with cheer and joy. Amy Rose spotted an unusual rose during the freezing winter. But has expections on this rose and gives it to a special person she desires most of all. What will happen over the holidays for her?
1. Chapter 1

Snow covered rose

A/N: Hey everyone! Yay another shadmy story! I know that Christmas is like couple months away but I got too excited and decided to write it down. I DON'T OWN SONIC CHARACTERS ONLY SEGA! Also Shadow is 26 and Amy is 22 years old. Enjoy readers! :D

It was December 24, the holidays has came to Station Square with building children building snowmen with glee and some were swooshing snowballs through the the cold air for snowball fights. Station Square had a giant christmas tree in the center of the town, covered in red ribbions and giant colorful ornaments. The pink hedgehog was smiling with loads of bags clutching on her arms. She wore a long red sleeved sweater with white trimming, skinny jeans, her favorite red boots, and a furry red dress coat with white covered covered linings. Yes it's the one and only Amy Rose. Yes that time of the year buying presents to all the people she cared about. But had one person she thought about, it was no other than the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog. She loved him more than any persin she knew. Wait you thought she loved Sonic? but no, her days of chasing Sonic to win his heart is over indeed. Amy has finally managed to stop chasing him through the years and has found a new desire in her heart.

*sighs* "I love christmas so much. But I'm just missing one person to give a present to." Amy said in cheerful voice. "Oh yeah I should give Shadow a really special gift this time. It will be so special that he won't ever forget." So she entered the store searching for an hour finding the perfect gift for him. Therefore, she got him his favorite albums like Metallica and Liken park. Amy finally got the gift he wanted. She decided to stroll around the park for a while until a snow covered bush with the last rose covered in snow slightly. It was caught in the corner of her eye. The edges of the red rose was covered with sparkling white snow. Amy was starstrucked by the beauty of the rose. "Hm I should give him this also. I hope he loves his gift much as I love him."

After her stroll in the park, she went over to Shadow's place to drop off the gift there. She knocked on the door couple of times and left in a flash. The black hedgehog with crimson red streaks opened the door and saw his present. It was a snow covered rose on top of his favorite rock albums. But has a note along the side, it said "Merry christmas Shadow! i hoped you enjoy this gift with tons of joy! Love, Amy Rose." "Thank you Amy! You will have a special gift that you will remember forever my sweet rose." Shadow said with a smirk. "But maybe i can get her a gift she will love indeed."

Shadow decided to go over to Amy's house to drop off a special letter. So he slipped the letter underneath the door. Amy was making snickerdoodle cookies that filled Shadow's nose with the sweet aroma. "That smells good. Oh i got to do this quick before amy sees it." Shadow left her house and ran off. Then Amy saw the letter on the floor and skimmed it carefully. "Dear Amy, Merry Christmas with best wishes. Everyday you alway's made my day with a smile that shines the city. Never stop that beautiful smile. But most of all you remind me of that special person who has the greatest personality and those amazing eyes that I feel lost. I hope you meet me at the park tommorow around 6 p.m. Your true love with desire, Shadow"

Amy's P.O.V.

After I dropped the present off at Shadow's place, I decided to bake snicker doodle cookies. Also drinking some steamy hot chocolate with some gooey marshmallows. I loved sweet treats and steaming drinks in winter. I alway's have that warm feeling during winter. Okay seriously who would not enjoy Christmas?! It's that time of the year to get together and give your loved ones a special gift they keep forever. When I was about to put the cookies in the oven, I saw this random letter that slid under my wooden door. I picked it up and read each word carefully. This letter really touched my heart and tears stremed down my tan muzzle. It was the most romantic letter that anyone has ever given me. Now I'm excited to meet Shadow tommorow. My heart was filled with joy and I literally started jumping in happiness. Then I remembered to put the cookies in the oven and thought about what's going to happen tommorow.

Amy's P.O.V. Ended.

Shadow's P.O.V.

After I saw this snow tipped covered rose, I decided to give it to Amy instead. She will alway's be my rose. I started to imagine her holding the rose gently on her chest with a awarm smile across her face. Then we got closer together both of us holding the rose and kissed. Until I realized it was all a daydream. I thought I should go ahead and get some rest for tommorow. So I went off to my black and red king sized snoozing away. I went ahead dreaming about my special rose. it was nothing but a sweet, beautiful dream.

Shadow's P.O.V. Ended.

See you in the next chapter and don't forget the lovely review button whenever you feel like it. Peace out guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Snow covered rose

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you Qwisse, Alicia the wolf 45, and Shadow's angel 1 for your reviews! We came to a stop, the last chapter of snow covered rose. Enjoy what you can readers! :D

Amy's P.O.V.

I woke up around 8 a.m., I was too excited to see Shadow and it was Christmas! With my thoughts racing back and forth on Shadow to the cheer of Christmas. So I decided to watch Christmas specials like Frosty the snowmen and Roudolph the red nosed reindeer. She sighed, "that was good meemories as a kid." I decided to watch Christmas specials for the rest of the day until around 4:30 at noon. "Oh I have to get ready for Shadow!" Therefore, i took a hot shower and got dressed. I wore a long black sleeved dress, and some black ankle boots. Over the dress I'm wearing is a black fur coat. I left my hair loose doen to my back. My makeup was mascara, light blush, and some peppermint lip gloss. I was ready to go around 5:45 and leeft to go to the park.

Amy's P.O.V. Ended.

Amy strolled over to the park to meet Shadow for her surprise. She saw Shadow standing in the sparkling snow that makes him shimmer a bit. "Hello Amy! Merry Christmas!" Shadow said walking closer to her. "Merry Christmas to you too Shadow!" Amy kissed his cheek which made him had a pink tint spread across his muzzle. "Oh rose I alomst forgot to give you this." Shadow gave Amy the snow covered rose from yesterday she adored so much. "S-Shadow t-that rose is for m-me?" the pink hedgehog stuttered curiously. "Well yeah this rose reminds me of you because it's full of grace and beauty." "Really?! I agve that rose to you that proves how much I love you." "Rose I understand. But the letter I gave you says that special person I kept talking about was Maria. From the start, I knew it was the right choice to fall in love with you. I can never get you out of my head and you alway's plague my mind. Your the most beautiful rose out of all the other roses I ever seen. I love you Amy Rose!" "Shadow I..." Amy crying with joy and Shadow put his finger on her lips. "Say no more my rose." Amy nodded in her response to him. Both hedgehogs held on to the snow tipped rose tightly. Amy's hand held on to Shadow's hand gently touching his fingers which made him purred. But Shadow did same and made her giggle in delight. It's just like the dream Shadow imagined yesterday.

Shadow caressed her tears away by stroking her face gently. He grabbed her waist with his left arm with his right hand holding on to the rose. He kissed her pasionately with desire. She kissed back in deep pleasure. It was the most enchanted kiss she ever felt and her sweet lips melted on his. Amy pushed Shadow down to the snowy ground still holding on to the rose. She moaned by the second while he made this steamy kiss deep with passion. So Amy broke the kiss to speak. "I love you Shadow! Forever as alway's!" "Same here rose!" "Want to go back to my place and stay for the night?" "Sure just hold on tight Amy." "Okay Shadow." Amy held on tightly around his soft white chest. From that moment, Shadow used the red chaos emerlad to get home. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow said his famous line. "Well that was fast. So where should we put this rose?" "Hm. How about we put rose outside on the window sill by the living room?" "That's a perfect idea. Thanks Shadow!" Amy kissed his cheek again and went inside her cozy home. Amy and Shadow sat by the fireplace with the sound of crackling wood. "Merry Christmas Shady!" "Merry Christmas to you too, rose!" Her jade orbs met his ruby red orbs and both of them kissed desirably.

Well what do you think? Don't forget the review button if you want and Peace out guys! :D


End file.
